


Napping Together

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Napping, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: From the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts list!#4: Napping together.Mara Hawke and Merrill have a nap together. A certain blanket brings back memories.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Napping Together

There were times Mara wished that she knew some sort of spell to make time stop in its tracks. Potato was sleeping in his second customary spot: in front of the hearth with a lively fire burning in it. The mabari’s primary spot, until recent times, had been in Mara’s bed, hogging the pillows. The one who’d displaced him from the bed was currently dozing softly against Mara’s side, huddled beneath an old blanket Mother and Bethany had made years ago. Carver had gone back to grab it before they left the little farmhouse outside of Lothering for good. With Bethy and Mother… gone, and Carver away wherever the Grey Wardens sent him, Mara hadn’t been able to bear the sight of that blanket and hid it away.

Hawke didn’t hide the gentle smile that came to her as Merrill scrunched her nose and then sighed in her sleep. The Dalish mage didn’t know the history behind the blanket she’d fished out of the linen closet. She’d just grabbed the first comfortable looking candidate and brought it to bed to snuggle under whilst the women puzzled over the latest magical tome they’d found in their travels. The tome had been a bit of a bore, but the pair had kept reading, mostly because each enjoyed listening to the other speak. Mara chuckled softly to herself, finding a morsel of humor in the situation: the edges of the blanket were adorned with tiny embroidered daisies. She imagined Varric would’ve said something about Daisy being wrapped up in daisies.

Right at that particular moment, seeing that blanket didn’t bring the expected pang of sadness and longing. At that particular moment, she fancied that the blanket was wrapping her dearest one in hugs its creators weren’t able to give in person. Laying a ribbon in the tome to mark their place and closing it, she placed it on the nightstand. She wrapped her arms around her love and let her eyes drift shut. She felt it only fair to add an actual hug to the imaginary group hug going on before she wandered off to the land of dreams, herself.


End file.
